A Little Fluff
by Sleepwalker48
Summary: It's Valetine's day with the girls and the boys in the Mansion. A little fluff and chaos and drama. Ike/Samus, Link/Zelda, Pit/Daisy, Marth/Peach
1. Valentine Boys

"What should I do? What should I do?" Link exclaimed, shaking Pit by the shoulders. "Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I don't know what I should get Zelda! I didn't plan, I completely forgot, I'm—"

Pit slapped him.

"Yes, you're a horrible person. I mean, how bad of a boyfriend can you be if you've been with the same girl for seven years and forget last minute about getting her a present for Valentine's Day?" Marth said, wiping his face with one of the white towels hanging on the racks.

Link rubbed at the red mark Pit's slap had left him. Ike, Marth, Pit and him were in the guy's locker room, showering off after a Training match between the four of them.

Ike shut the locker next to Link, making him jump. Marth crossed the room and went into the locker next to his. "I, for one, already have a plan for Peach for Valentine's Day," he said, pulling out a bouquet of pink and red roses from his locker and smiling smugly. "It was really easy, actually; Peach is the easiest girl to buy gifts for."

"You don't deserve her," Link muttered, pulling his green shirt over his head. "You're such a player, always bragging about how easy it is being Peach's boyfriend."

"Well, it is," Marth said, putting the roses back in his locker. He smirked. "You're just jealous because I've got this dating thing figured out and you don't."

"It's not our fault that girls are so difficult to please," Pit said, frowning. "I bet Daisy wants to do something romantic for Valentine's Day, but I'm anything but romantic." Suddenly he perked up. "What plans did you say you had for Peach…?"

"Not going to tell you," Marth said, slipping his shoes on and tossing his towel into the laundry basket. "You guys are going to have to figure out something yourselves. Which reminds me, what are you going to get for Samus for Valentine's Day, Ike-"

The door slammed shut, and the boys turned around. Ike had left the room.

"Bet he has it all planned out," Link said depressedly, sitting down on the bench.

"Oh, please, you'll get it figured it out eventually," Marth said, checking his reflection in the mirror in front of the sinks before turning to the two on the benches. "And if you don't, you two lovebirds won't be in _too _much trouble with them, right?"

"Oh, you don't know Zelda," Link said fearfully. "She'd hang me and then burn me at the stake if I didn't get her anything."

"And Daisy is a lot more dangerous than she appears," Pit said, hugging himself. "On the outside, she's a cute cuddly bunny, but on the inside, she's some sort of manic, flesh eating monster."

Link blinked in disbelief. Marth shuffled his feet nervously.

"Well, good luck," Marth said before grabbing his comb and walking out of the locker room.

"Yeah, we're screwed," Pit said.

Link almost believed him.

XXX

The same night, Ike sat down with Samus for dinner in front of the Mansion TV's. Samus was eating her usual Mac n' Cheese, while Ike was content with just a plate of half of Rotisserie Chicken from the Mansion cafeteria.

Samus smirked at him. "Only half a chicken? Dang, Ike; you're really cutting down. On a diet?"

"Hardly," Ike said, biting into a thigh. He watched as she reached for the remote across him to start flipping channels on the 80 inch TV in front of them. This was one of the few rooms in the Mansion that was empty during dinnertime; it was only a story above the basement, and a story below the Main Floor, but it was a secluded place across from the Pokémon Playroom that he felt they could safely call their own.

"What do you wanna watch?"

"Don't care," Ike replied, watching the way her legs stretched out on the stool in front of her. She had some _fine _legs. If he was asked to count how many times he had run his fingers down those legs, he probably couldn't tell you. Or if he did know, he probably wouldn't tell you at all, because that is a really awkward question to ask.

Halfway through an episode of Star Trek, The Original Series (Samus thought it was funny how hard the people of Earth had tried to predict how the future would be like in the 60's), and into a commercial break, Ike decided to pop the question to her after simmering in his mind all evening:

"What do you want for Valentine's Day?"

Samus' eyes widened and her cheeks went red, from fury or embarrassment, Ike couldn't tell. Samus turned to him angrily (it had been fury) just as McCoy on the TV screen said, "He's dead, Jim."

"Are. You. Kidding me?!" At Ike's blank stare, Samus went on: "You don't just ask a woman that, Ike."

"Why not? I just did."

Samus sighed and folded her collapsible chair that had held her Macaroni dinner. Afterwards she folded Ike's. Then she turned to him, face as calm as can be. Then she exploded.

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT QUESTION NOW YOU IDIOT VALENTINE'S DAY IS TOMORROW HAVEN'T YOU THOUGHT OF SOMETHING BY NOW I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING?!"

"I never said I didn't plan on doing anything," Ike said, hoping she would calm down. "I just wanted to know if you wanted anything specific."

Samus took a deep breath. "So, in actuality, you haven't planned out anything at all, and you're just asking now?" she gritted.

Ike kept silent. He was a smart man.

XXX

2:00 AM.

Link woke to the sound of pounding.

Grumpy, he rolled out of the bed and trudged over to the door. When he opened it, he found Pit, looking like he had just drunk a gallon of coffee. He was bouncing from foot to foot, a crazy smile on his face and eyes bloodshot.

"Whaddayawant?"

"Link! I've figured it out!"

Link rubbed his eyes. "Out wha?"

"What I'm going to do for Daisy tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? Whas tomorrow?"

"Umm, Valentine's Day?"

Suddenly Link was wide awake. "Oh shoot!" He exclaimed quietly, not wanting to disturb Toony in his room. "I completely forgot about that!"

"Umm, you mean since Marth first brought it up in the Locker Room?"

Link shot him a look.

"It's fine, man; I've got you covered." Link wished he would stop calling him 'man' and 'bro'. It was starting to get annoying. "I stayed up all night trying to figure out what to do for Daisy. And then it hit me; I could take her to dinner! All I had to do was get reservations for the Mansion dining room on the top floor and it was perfect."

Link blinked at him. "Pit. You're brilliant."

Pit grinned in appreciation, though it just made him look even crazier. "I know."

"But what am I going to do?"

"It's like I said, I got you covered. I got you reservations too."

Link almost fainted with relief right then and there. Saying a little thanks to the goddesses, he then turned Pit and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, man. You have no idea what you just saved me from."

Pit gave him a weak smile. "No offense, but I think I can take a guess."

XXX


	2. Valentine Sweets

_Valentine Sweets_

The next day dawned bright and true. The air was brisk and the sun shined weakly from the clouds, but the sunlight was warm when you could catch it. Inevitably the day had come; Valentine's Day.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Peach."

"Oh, Marth! The roses are beautiful!"

Marth had made his move and executed the plan perfectly. Waiting outside her door until she woke up, Marth had led her blindfolded into the seventh floor of the Mansion, where a spread of roses lay the centerpiece for a Breakfast for Two on a small round table. The curtains were open to the sky outside, and somehow the clouds broke enough to let a ray of sunlight shine right through the window.

Peach brought a pink rose to her nose. "And they smell delightful."

"Mmhmm." Marth walked to the other side of the table to pull out a chair for her.

Peach beamed and sat down. "And my favorite color too! And – is that tea?"

"Mmhmm." He sat in the seat across from her and poured her a cup.

Peach set the rose down and took a sniff of the tea. "And it's chamomile— my favorite!"

"All for you," Marth reached across the table for her hand and brought her hand to his lips, looking at her all the while. Peach blushed.

"Marth… everything is so perfect."

"And that's not even the best part."

"It's not?"

Marth smiled slightly. She was surprised so easily. "No. It's only part one out of three."

"What's the next part?"

"It's a surprise." Peach smiled excitedly and poured some creamer into her tea. Marth reached for the sugar, watching her as she went; her dainty movements and her conservative manner. She was so cute.

Marth held his tea cup in the air and Peach did the same.

"A toast. To… three months together." Their glasses clinked together.

Peach became shocked and looked down. "It's our three month anniversary… wow. I completely forgot to get you something."

"It's fine," he said, placing his hand over hers for comfort. "Just enjoy your day."

Peach smiled lovingly and squeezed his hand. "This is all too great. I don't deserve you at all."

Marth smiled slightly. No matter what Link said, he tried his best when he was with her. She wasn't perfect, and she wasn't the One, but he wasn't perfect either, and he knew they wouldn't last. But she simple and easy to love and to please. And after everything, that's all he wanted right now.

XXX

"Come with me!" Pit took her hand and started to lead her out of the Mansion.

"Wha-Where are we going?"

Pit turned to her. Her heart shaped face and deep red lips fell in confusion. She was so adorable when she was unsure. "Outside. We're going on a picnic."

Daisy's face broke into a smile. "Okay."

Well, she was way prettier when she smiled.

On top of the dinner, Pit thought that a little picnic in the afternoon would win Daisy's favor forever. He hadn't told Daisy about the dinner just yet, but he wanted the moment to be just right. As they settled down next to the Mansion Lake, Pit opened a basket with mini sandwiches and sliced fruit. The air was a little warmer now, but the breeze had picked up and gotten colder. Thin clouds skittered across the lakes reflection and Pit relaxed, enjoying the view.

Daisy shivered.

One thing he had not anticipated on their little adventure; Daisy not a having a jacket on hand. Although her yellow sundress appealed to her petite figure, she had no sleeves and was wearing open-toed flats. Not wanting her to be uncomfortable, Pit immediately peeled off his jacket and put it around her.

Daisy snuggled into it gratefully. "Sorry," she said, looking back at him. "I shouldn't be wearing this short thing when it's February—"

"No, it's my fault I didn't tell you ahead of time we were going outside. Then you could've gone to your room to get a jacket." Pit looked at her bashfully.

Daisy hugged him. "It's okay, Pit. I'll keep you warm."

"That's fine. I don't get cold easily." Daisy frowned up at him. "But—uh, if you want to scoot a little closer, then that's fine with me…" Daisy put her head on his chest and made him lay down on the blanket. Pit closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

A few minutes later of cloud-watching, Pit said, "I really like you, Daisy."

Daisy looked up at him, her hazel eyes and thick red hair complementing her face quite nicely. "Really? I like you too, Pit. But… why? Everyone at the Mansion says I'm too much like my sister."

Pit pulled her closer. "You know I don't think you're like her. You're different."

Daisy sat up, breaking free from Pit's arms. "But everyone at this Mansion likes PEACH. Bowser always kidnaps PEACH, and everyone always likes freakin' PEACHES. And half the time, people can't even remember my name. They always get it mixed up with my freakin' sister's!"

Pit, figuring the moment they had was ruined, reached over and pulled out a container from the basket. "Want some?"

Daisy opened the lid. "IT'S PEACHES!"

"Seriously?" Pit said, checking the contents. Daisy sighed and turned away. Well, that was ruined.

"Why do I have to be so demoted in this Mansion?" Daisy cried.

"It's not your fault everyone forgets your name. It's only because Peach has been longer." Pit put the peaches back in the basket. "And besides, there's people at this Mansion who know your name. I-I know your name, Daisy."

Daisy turned back to him with a hopeful smile. "You're right. I need to get over myself. I'm better than that. You probably told me that about a million times."

"That's alright. You deserve to know." Daisy pecked him on the cheek and lay her head back on his chest.

Pit settled back down and lay his head on top of hers, taking in her sweet scent. "You always smell so good."

"Thanks…?"

"I mean, it reminds me so much of the good things about Earth. Like… flowers, almost."

Daisy almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Um… like daisies?"

"Yeah, exactly that!" Pit exclaimed, and Daisy's responding laugh to him was like the tinkling of many bells.


	3. Valentine Hearts

_A/N- Sorry, I couldn't help myself. _

_Ike as a sexy beast._

_XXX_

Poking her head into the living room, Zelda almost couldn't believe her eyes. Sitting on the couch all by herself was Samus, flipping through channels and eating from a box of chocolates at the same time.

"Samus… what are you doing here?"

Samus settled on an 'I Love Lucy' Special and popped another chocolate in her mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering… if you had done anything with Ike today yet?"

Zelda and Samus were completely opposites of each other that had happened to be roommates with each other. Despite Zelda's fruitless attempts, the two still couldn't stand each other.

Samus turned to her, glaring. "Are you my keeper?"

Zelda leveled her gaze. "No—"

"Where is Link, then? Have you and him done anything at all today?"

"What is this? Some kind of test?"

"Hey," Samus said, raising her hands up, "you started it."

"Well we haven't done much today yet, but he's taking me out to dinner later," Zelda answered. Samus made no reply. Making a move to be friendly, she gestured to the chocolate box and asked, "Did Ike give you that?"

"No." She plopped another chocolate morsel into her mouth.

The absoluteness in her tone made Zelda guess that the chocolates had come from Samus' forbidden candy stash in their room. She only went into that stash if something was seriously bothering her. Treading carefully, she went on, "Did Ike forget about Valentine's Day?"

Samus huffed and crossed her arms. "I don't know. He hasn't talked to me all day, though. I don't know what's up."

Zelda creeped past the doorway and went to join Samus on the couch. "Maybe he doesn't get the idea of Valentine's Day."

"I don't think so," Samus said, eyes still on the TV but frowning as she spoke. "He asked me what I wanted to yesterday."

"And did you tell him?"

"No!" Samus said, turning to her sharply. Zelda gave her a look. "He- he was supposed to know what to give me!"

"Some guys though need a little hint," Zelda told her. "Especially if it's Ike. I would give him a little grace, you know?"

"Yeah," Samus said. "It's just… I always saw today as this big couples' day, something I never participated in before. And now that I'm dating Ike, I feel like I need to do it just right. And now I'm thinking I'm doing it all wrong."

Zelda smiled. "You don't need to treat Valentine's Day as this stereotypical thing. You and Ike do your own thing. I wouldn't think he's avoiding you because he doesn't like you. He's most likely avoiding you because he doesn't know what to give you and he's scared about what you'd do if you found out."

"Ike? Afraid of me?"

"Yeah," Zelda said. "He doesn't know what you'd do. Not physically, but he might think you might break up after this."

Samus looked at her, appalled. "I'd never do that."

"Then tell him that."

Samus smiled. "Wow. They don't call you the goddess of wisdom around here for nothing."

Zelda smiled smugly. "Yeah. I get that a lot."

XXX

After her and Zelda's talk, Daisy and Peach had invited her to tea on the sixth floor balcony, but she had declined. She still wasn't in the mood for much company. She needed some quiet to sort out her tangled thoughts.

Surprisingly, there were many empty rooms in the Mansion, even with the thirty-some other characters staying there. Samus eventually found herself playing cards in the feeble rays of the golden afternoon light. Thinking herself quite deserted, she didn't expect Ike to find her in this particular one.

"Funny. I was just thinking about you." Samus always seemed to be the one who talked first.

"What are you playing?"

"Pyramid Thirteen," she said.

"Mmm," Ike said, as if he knew what the game was. She knew Ike only knew of a few card games, and Pyramid was definitely not a game among them. His card knowledge included War, Slap Jack and Crazy Eights, which were, in his opinion, absolutely pointless.

Besides the chair in which Samus sat on and the table on which she played, the only other piece of furniture in the room was a lamp desk near the window to the left and another cushioned chair in front of her. He crossed the room and sat down on the chair across from her.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Samus paused for a moment, two cards poised in the air. It was a rare occurrence when Ike actually apologized for something he did. Not wanting to be taken in so easily, she lay her cards down on the table and asked, "For what?"

"For not getting you a present for Valentine's Day."

"So you never got me one," Samus said, stubborn. "I wouldn't have expected any more from you."

"Why do you even care so much?" Ike said. "You never wanted anything until now—"

"Do you love me, Ike?" Samus asked, blinking and looking at him sincerely. "Lately I've wondered if you actually do. You've never really told me, either. So I thought, this time, on Valentine's Day, you'd actually tell me, prove to me that you did. But I guess not." She blinked and looked away, reaching for a small box on the table. "See these?" Samus asked holding the box to him. Ike was silent. "These are Sweethearts. They're little hard, heart-shaped candies with cute inscriptions on them." Samus poured the rest of what she hadn't eaten in her hand and began to read them. "This one says 'Call Me'. This one says 'I Love You'. Pretty straight-forward, huh?" She held the two and the others like them to Ike. He held out his hand and Samus dumped them. "Go ahead and eat them," Samus said. "I'm not done talking." She looked down at the remaining two hearts in her hands, one of them pale yellow, the other one a pale sea green. As Ike munched, she fingered the candies and continued, "I've always liked this one, though. 'Be mine'. Even when I wasn't dating anyone I always wanted to have someone I could call my own." Samus looked up at him with sincerity. "You're mine, Ike," she told him. "I've told you things I wouldn't tell anyone else you know more about me than any at this Mansion. I trust you more than anyone else I've known." She smiled slightly. "If I saw you with someone else, I'd be more furious than I'd ever been at anyone in my whole life. Btu honestly, in the end I'd understand." She laid the last two hearts on the table. "You never seemed to care as much as I did."

Ike stood up from his seat without a word. Samus thought he would walk out of the room right then and there from lack of commitment.

But instead she found him walk behind from where she was sitting. Samus almost could almost imagine his touch even before he lay his hands on her shoulders and started massaging her back.

As his thumbs pressed hard again her shoulder blades in tiny circular motions, Samus realized how well physical persuasion seemed to worked for asking forgiveness. She closed her eyes, his fingers inching forward and back on her shoulder blades, making her more than partial to giving in. "You seemed really … stressed." Ike murmured, his hands further kneading into her skin. They were strong hands; firm and capable of wielding weapons yet skilled enough for being an… acceptable…. masseuse. "I said I was sorry, didn't I? And you always overcomplicate things. It's Valentine's Day, not the end of the world, Sam." Samus smiled at his nickname for her. Eventually she stood up, breaking from his touch only to feel him again in his arms.

"Relaxed now?" Ike asked her.

"Yes," Samus said, closing her eyes now, running her hands from his chest to the back of his neck. "I hate you so much right now."

"What was that?"

"I said I—oop," she said, interrupted by his careful hands pressing into the small of her back sharply. Her skin tingled.

"It sounded like you were trying to tell me you hated me," Ike said into her ear. His hands made their way further and further up her back. "Which is ironic, seeing as you're about to kiss me in just a few seconds."

"What do you mean—" She didn't get to finish her sentence, because Ike had begun kissing her.

"You bastard," Samus said, pulling away and glaring at him with false enragement.

"How'd you know?" Ike said lightly. His comment made her smirk against her will. His lips met hers again and instantly Samus melted into him. Her will, her reason, her mind was all his now. Pulling away one last time, Ike looked deeply into her eyes and murmured, "Have you been talking to Zelda lately?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder. Whenever you talk now it's like I'm talking to her." His hand traveled to her hips. "You've been thinking too much. You need to stop listening to her." His voice suddenly serious, he said quietly, "Of course I love you, Sam. I always have. Did I really need to tell you?"

Samus meant to frown, but the butterflies deep in her stomach made her suddenly dizzy and delirious with happiness. "You finally tell me," Samus said. "Did you really have to seduce me with your hands to say it?"

Ike just smiled and met her lips again, the two Sweethearts still waiting on the coffee table.

XXX

_A/N- And this is what you get when you tune on some Justin Timberlake while trying to write fluff ;) I always thought of Samus and Ike's relationship as mostly physical. So, I'm probably going to end this story by the fifth or sixth chapter... I'm just hoping I get an idea for a Link/Zelda fluff._


End file.
